Determine the complex number $z$ satisfying the equation $2z-3i\bar{z}=-7+3i$.  Note that $\bar{z}$ denotes the conjugate of $z$.
Solution: Let $z=a+bi$, where $a$ and $b$ are real numbers representing the real and imaginary parts of $z$, respectively.  Then $\bar{z}=a-bi$, so that $-3i\bar{z}=-3b-3ia$.  We now find that \[ 2z-3i\bar{z} = 2a+2ib -3b - 3ia = (2a-3b) + (2b-3a)i. \]So if $2z-3i\bar{z}=-7+3i$ then (by matching real and imaginary components) we must have $2a-3b=-7$ and $-3a+2b=3$.  This system of equations is routine to solve, leading to the values $a=1$ and $b=3$.  Therefore the complex number we are seeking is $z=\boxed{1+3i}$.